the Test
by DistantVampire
Summary: Second part of my story Miss You. Maka find out some big news...
1. Chapter 1

**Well hi! Welcome to my new story which will be a sequel to Miss You. **

**I am going to give some new problems as well as some old problems *cough* blood *cough Cough*.**

** I hope you like it and remember if you think it will be a normal story…think again. Not because of me but because of the people I am writing about.**

**Maka: What does that mean?**

**DV: no..nothing Maka**

**Soul: U sure? Cause if u are hiding stuff you will-**

**Maka: MAKA CHOP!**

**Soul: *rubs head* -be hit… hey! You know can I finish a sentence without you trying to kill me?**

**Maka: no**

**DV: well you two seem busy, I am just gonna-**

**BOTH: SIT DOWN!**

**DV: 0_0 *sits***

**This will be a long chapter..*sighs***

**I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! I would love to….but I don't… T-T

* * *

**

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

Everything couldn't be better! Soul and I are getting along (not fighting…as much) and Blair has been having a bunch of late night shifts giving us some 'bonding' time.

Yesterday morning we got a noise complaint from a neighbor. Can't tell you how embarrassing that is.

I am having a girl's night, so Soul is at Kid's house (most likely not helping his symmetry OCD).

I don't know why but these past few mornings I have felt very sick. Certain smells make me very nauseous and I can't even eat some of the foods I use to love. I swear I must have the stomach flu or something. I feel like an entirely different person.

The door bell rang interrupting my thoughts. I opened the door to find Tsubaki, Liz and Patty.

They all made their way to the couch and sat down, I was right behind them.

"So how have you and Soul been getting along?" Liz asked. The only answer they needed was my face, I had turned a bright crimson.

They all started laughing, "Good for you!" yelled Patty in between laughs. I could feel my face turn a brighter red.

After the laughter stopped Tsubaki looked at me, "Why have you been out of school for two days? Are you alright? They all looked at me now. I felt a lump form in my throat. "We…well, I have been getting sick in the morning when I wake up. Also I am getting really nauseous over the most weirdest things." They all just stared at me wide eyed. "Have you taken a test?" Liz asked. Test? One of THOSE tests? "Do you mean a…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "Pregnancy test, yeah."

I felt like a deer in headlights, "n..no." "Well, you might want to…who knows what might happen if you don't know for sure? But I will say this…if it is true, we are here for you all the way."

Liz shot a smile at me and I couldn't help but be even more nervous now. I removed my sight to focus it on a new target, Tsubaki. Who was now rummaging through her purse. She pulled out a small rectangular box, which I could only assume to be a test. She handed to me with her usual smile. It didn't take her long to realize that everyone was now staring at her. " w..well I have one for emergencies…you know." her cheeks were now lit with crimson color.

Guess her and Black*Star are getting along pretty well too.

I picked myself off the couch and walked to the bathroom.

' If it is blue with one line the test in negative. If it is pink with two lines it is positive.'

I did as instructions asked , then came the three minute wait. I know I have complained about other times seeming so long right? Well, I take it all back. This is the longest three minutes EVER. Everything raced through my head.

What if it came out positive? What would be his reaction?

_'He will leave.'_

We have been together for years…but only in a relationship like 'this' for a year.

_'He will be upset.'_

He will be fine.

'_He will hate you.'_

He loves me.

I closed my eyes and prayed to Shinigami that it would be blue. Blue…blue….come on blue!

I opened my eyes and looked at the stick in my hand . Blue! Thank you! What releif. I let my mind wonder for a second…what **would **it be like to have a kid with Soul?

I snapped myself out of it and went to look at the test again. To my surprise the window was no longer blue but a purple that faded into a pink.

I felt my body tense as I watched a second line appear.

* * *

**Hey! that was a short (but weird) opening i will admit...please review**

**it has a plot line tying into the last story i swear!**

**it will come in later**

**SEE YOU ALL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~DV  
**


	2. It's back

**Hello all! Welcome back! Glad to c u ;)**

**Hope u all liked chappi one! But now comes another that is weirder than most (I will b sure of that) and we actually find out stuff we didn't know last story! **

**YAY!**

**But it is confusing…**

**Maka: I'll say!**

**Soul: gotta ask…did you think out this story before u wrote it? Or are these just spur of the moment chapters/stories?**

**DV: how rude! The answer is yes.**

**Soul: to which one?**

**DV: Maka you ready for this long chapter?**

**Maka: yup ^_^**

**Soul: STOP IGNORING ME!**

**Both: did u say something Soul?**

**Soul: I give up. *leaves***

**DV: what is his problem?**

**Maka: I don't know…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Soul Eater…please… stop reminding me… :'(

* * *

**

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

Shit, shit! NO! This can't be happening! It just cant be! What do I do?

'_Of course it can. He LOVES you, remember? Hahahaha…just how will you tell him? I'm just DYING to know…'_

I am not. Not yet at least.

'_hm?'_

I am going to ask a friend's advice, they might know what to do.

'_alright…but you won't be able to keep it a secret for long…Hahahaha…'_

I strode out of the bathroom and into the hallway. Maybe Liz or Tsubaki could help. I stopped as I heard the door open. "Maka?"

That voice.

"She's in the bathroom."He shouldn't be here. Not now. This is all wrong! What do I do? What do I do now…? Play it like everything is fine? Like I didn't just get a positive? I…I…

'_I can help you.' _

How?

'_Come and I will help, but we need ALL of you…hehehe…'_

Alright… but what do u mea-?

My thoughts were cut off as I felt my body go limp and cold.

Darkness enclosing me.

* * *

**Soul's POV

* * *

**

That was a pointless trip. Kid didn't really need much help on anything, even though Maka swore up and down that he did.

I opened the door to an empty, silent apartment. "Maka?", asked to the empty room.

Please let there be a response. And to my surprise there was, "She is in the bathroom." The voice seemed to be coming from the living room. I walked into the room to find Tsubaki, Liz and Patty sitting on the couch smiling. "hey." They smiled even more and said hey back. " So what's going on here?", I asked (innocent question I swear! I never expected a long freakin answer!)

Patty took in a deep breath and began her explanation. " well, we are here to have a 'girl's night' and then we sorta questioned Maka about her being absent and stuff like that. She explained that she had been feeling sick and then big sis made her take a pregnancy test. We are now waiting for the results! :3 "

"What?" was the only thing that seemed to escape my lips. Liz immediately jumped in, " you cant tell Maka that Patty told u. If there is something to say we want her to say it to you; not us. Alright?" All I did was nod, I felt like I couldn't do more than that. I felt the same, I want her to tell me. Even if she thinks that I would hate it or if she doesn't like it, I want to know.

Just then there was a loud 'THUD' from the hallway. All our heads snapped towards the direction of the noise. "m…maybe it was the wind?," suggested Tsubaki. "or maybe not." I shot Patty a look as she said that. I walked down the hallway, there was something in the a lump I the middle of the hallway. (it was dark…I couldn't see…s..SHUT UP!)

I keeled down to lump only to find it being Maka. I heard footsteps and a gasp come from the hallway. I looked behind me to see the girls standing there. Tsubaki had her hands over her mouth and a sheer look of horror. Guess she was the gasper.

I shook Maka's arm a bit, "Maka? Oi! Maka, come on wake up!"

No response. Could it be? No…couldn't be. I touched Maka's face and recoiled. Her skin was cold, not just a bit but really fucking cold! I watched the colors in her face fade. "One of you go call Stein! Tell him it is an emergency!", I barked at them, picking Maka up in my arms.

Liz ran into the kitchen to get the phone, while I put Maka on her bed. "w..what happened?" Tsubaki asked. I could only be sure of one thing, " I..I am not too sure either."

Please, don't let it b what I think it is….please….

* * *

**Maka's POV

* * *

**

The room was just as dark as ever, but I didn't mind. It was beautiful and reminded me a lot of Soul.

" You said you would help me." I watched the room for any signs of others, but ultimately failed. Soi turned my attention to the pictures of Soul.

'_Well, I can. You see…you have a child and a stupid boyfriend.'_

" he isn't that stupid!", I shot back. " how come I haven't seen you yet?"

' _Fine…you WANT to see me?'_

I hesitated but then nodded. '_Alright then.'_

I heard the clacking of heels against the cold floor as the voice echoed through the room.

"_Here I am."_ the voice was soft, smooth but also sent chills of fear down my spine.

She (or should I say it?) was beautiful, very befitting of this room.

She had long black hair a eyes a bright, fiery red, did I mention that the pupils were slits? (creepy…m...moving on)

Her skin looked that of fine porcelain, which countered her black dress and red lips perfectly. If I was a boy I would most likely die of blood loss.

"_Now lets get down to business shall we?"

* * *

_

**AH~! Omg! That was one of the hardest chappis ever!**

**my mind almost blew trying to think of what to write...so i had Soul come back and speed up the story lol  
**

**Though I hope it was alright. I have been busy with school finals and that kind of stuff. But soon it will b winter vacation and I can write as much as I want….(I wich lol)**

**Anyways please review….I love to hear what you think of mai writing.**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~DV**


	3. SorrY!

I am so sorry to the readers!

I have been overwhelmed with new years and Christmas and I got sick too...

**sigh~...**

I am going to try and get the next chapter(s) up in the next few weeks. Again I am really sorry.

Thank you all for being so awesome and for waiting this long. I swear there will be chapter soon.

**~DV**


	4. A New problem

**Well hi there! Long time no see, right?**

**Well, ya see I was writing and then I had a HUGE brain fart….then I lost the whole chapter idea and had to start from scratch….for about the 33****th**** time!**

**Soul: Lmfao**

**Maka: rofl**

**DV: hey…..you shut up! I had a bad time!**

**Soul: yeah…sure**

**Maka: you were most likely watching yaoi**

**DV:….it helps me with writer's block…..**

**Maka: yeah….but that doesn't make your behind a rocket pack…so WRITE!**

**DV: ….fine…. :'(**

**I do not own anything but the mere idea of this story….sadly…

* * *

**

**Maka's POV:**

"_Now lets get down to business, shall we?"_

Her voice was so soft and smooth, but still sent shivers of fear down my spine. "Why are you in my head?" I demanded. " _Yous? My dear, I hoped you had noticed but this mind is 'ours'. We share this thing hun, no matter how much you dislike it." _Share it? Could she be….

" Are you a Demon?" as I asked her face twisted into a horrifying smile. "_ Demon, monster, Soul Eater…I have been called many things. But that is not the question here. You wanted help right?"_ That's right, I did. I remember taking the test and Soul returning…then. OH FUCK! SOUL! If I am here what is happening outside my head?

" I don't need your help…" I shot at the demon. "_Is that so? Well than you should be on your way…remember, I am ALWAYS watching."_

I slowly opened my eyes, my body felt …like it was made of stone. I propped myself up. For some reason I was in a bed….how long was I out? It couldn't have been more than a few seconds…. 'what in the hell just happened?', I rubbed my throbbing head.

"Maka!" I looked up to find an overjoyed Soul.

That's right. Soul had come home right before…well…'that' happened.

All reality hit me at once…what will I do? I'm scared…for me, for Soul…for the baby.

* * *

**Soul's POV**

" She will be fine. She just fainted a bit…maybe from the heat." Stein stated looking at me. " Just keep an eye on her, okay?" All the girls let out a sigh of relief as I nodded my head. " yeah, I will call you if anything else happens." Stein gave us a big grin, "good. Well I better be on my way then…." He gathered up his bag and left the room.

I couldn't help myself from worrying. Maka has never done this. She always seemed so stong and untouched able…Maka, what happened?

My head snapped up as I heard the bed sheets rustle. Maka was sitting up and rubbing her head. " Maka!", I chirped happily. (so uncool)

She just stared at me like I was a ghost. " Maka? Are you alright?" I asked. Her face was pale still and her eyes seemed laced with several emotions.

Happiness, anger and...fear?

What the hell happened?

* * *

**I am sssssssssssssssoooooooooooo so sorry it was short. it was unbearably short! But I have been having major writer's block and my friend and i have been trying to write a Soul eater story w/ OC s and it is really hard. Not to mention school... :P butI finally got back to this…I have been trying to…. But now I am stuck again :'( **

**Maka: ur not stuck ur just lazy like I said**

**DV: ..h..hey… that's not nice :'(**

**Soul: yeah…geez Maka she is trying her best. What has gotten into u?**

**Maka: …nothing! *leaves* **

**DV: … :'( ..imma go do some homework… *leaves***

**Soul: wait….**

**she never does homework! …this must be serious…. **

**Please u readers out there…review for my author. If u don't I swear I am going to have to sit in the same scene for months…I did that once …..I don't want that… :(**


	5. From DV

Dear Readers,

I am very sad to announce that I will no longer be writing this story.

I can no longer think on this and get my mind in the story. I am quite alright with anyone wanting to pick this up. If anyone would like to take over this story and rewrite or continue it please PM me.

With that I wish you pleasant dreams and goodnight.

~Distant Vampire


End file.
